


ran aground, waiting for the tide

by oultrepreu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Post-Match, Pretty serious response to kinda crackish prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/oultrepreu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philipp Lahm, after the away defeat to Leverkusen in March 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ran aground, waiting for the tide

**Author's Note:**

> For blackjedii, in response to the prompt 'Lahm/Nintendo!!'

The atmosphere is heavy when they leave Leverkusen after the 2-0 defeat. It should be a consolation, Philipp thinks, that there were no arguments in the dressing room, but it's not because it happened on the pitch instead, _during the match_. It's starting to feel like everything is falling apart: the team, the dream of winning their first treble this season, perhaps even their belief in themselves.

In the coach, Philipp doesn't sit next to any of his teammates. Last season, when everything seemed to be unravelling, he would usually sit by either Andi or Bastian. But he has no friends left amongst his teammates, only colleagues, and the one to whom he is the closest, who understands him the best out of the team, isn't here. Philipp wishes Bastian were because though he is the captain, Bastian is the anchor, the one who binds them all together, and Philipp thinks that that's what they need more than anything else at the moment.

But Bastian is not here, and so Philipp takes out his 3DS instead. For now at least, Mario should help his mood.

12.03.09


End file.
